Long Distance Relationship
by ZmCa
Summary: [Boy's Love, YunJae Fantiction] Mudah ngambek namun mudah memaafkan. Uri Jaejoong manis sekali


_**Warning: Fluff, BL, typo, real person, romance –A-) garing.**_

_**Disclaimer: Themselves.**_

_**Rate: K+**_

_**.**_

* * *

_._

"_Aigo... kau berkelahi lagi?"_

Yunho tersenyum bangga mendengar suara khawatir kekasihnya, "Bukan salahku, Jae... Dia yang mulai!" ia duduk di sudut ranjangnya, asyik menelfon kekasihnya yang berkuliah di Seoul.

Terdengar Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, _"Kau ini, sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan masih sempat bermain-main seperti itu..."_

"Ya tapi, kan, J—"

"_Dosenku datang. Nanti aku telfon lagi."_

Pip

Yunho mengecurutkan bibirnya. Padahal dia kangen sekali dengan Jaejoong. Belum ada 2 menit mereka berbincang, tapi dosen Jaejoong datang dan menganggu kemesraan mereka.

_Long Distance Relationship_ memang menyusahkan! Salahkan Jaejoong mendapat beasiswa ke universitas Seoul, sedangkan dia masih berada di tingkat akhir.

Sekarang masih jam 3 sore. Kuliah Jaejoong selesai jam 6 dan di sambung kerja part time jam 7 sampai jam 10. Paling mereka hanya sempat berbicara lagi saat Jaejoong dalam perjalan menuju tempat _part time_-nya. Setiap hari waktu Jaejoong penuh membuat mereka sulit berkomunikasi.

"Kangeen..." Yunho berbaring dan berguling-guling di atas ranjang. Tangannya memeluk boneka gajah milik Jaejoong—yang sengaja Jaejoong taruh di rumah Yunho.

Dia memukul gajah biru kesayangan Jaejoong, "Chang-chang! _Eomma_-mu nakal! Selalu membuat _appa_ rindu," Yunho berbicara dengan boneka gajah yang bernama Chang-chang seperti orang bodoh. Menganggap dirinya sebagai _appa_, Jaejoong _umma_ dan Chang-chang adalah anak mereka. Padahal kenyataanya mereka hanya berpacaran saja.

Perlahan Yunho tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri mengingat wajah kekasihnya yang mudah merona. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan otot wajah Yunho memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum lebar. Dan pria muda itu mulai tertawa sendiri sambil memeluk Chang-chang.

"Aigo, Jaejoongie maniis sekali~"

Sepertinya Jung Yunho terbuai dengan imajinasinya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

"Kau kalah!"

Yunho menggerutu saat sahabatnya—Changmin dan Yoochun—dengan mudah memenangkan permainan kartu mereka.

"Traktir~ Traktir~" Changmin heboh sendiri mengingat yang kalah akan mentraktir. Perutnya sudah berbunyi memanggil makanan sedari tadi.

Yunho melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kesal. Uang jajannya minggu ini bisa habis hanya karena mentraktir kedua sahabatnya. Kalau Yoochun sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi, Changmin?! Perutnya seperti terbuat dari karet! Tidak tahu rasa kenyang.

"Traktir di kantin saja, Yunho-ah," ujar Yoochun. Dia menarik tangan Yunho—dibantu dengan Changmin.

Masih wajah sebalnya, Yunho dan kedua sahabatnya pergi ke kantin, "Lain kali, aku pasti menang!"

"Kau mencoba melakukan 'Yunho's Revenge' lagi?" ucap Changmin sambil menaik-turunkan aslinya, "Lakukan sana, lalu traktir kita lagi," kikiknya. Dia sudah tahu Yunho payah dalam permainan seperti ini.

Yunho berdecih kesal. Terutama saat mereka sampai di kantin, Changmin memesan makanan seperti orang kalap. Yunho hanya duduk di satu meja. Berniat tidak ikut-ikutan, sebab jika dia ikut memesan, dia takut uangnya kurang dan menyebabkan dirinya harus menyuci semua piring kotor.

"Yun!" seorang wanita datang dan duduk di depan Yunho, Han EunJung, "Mengenai laporan Biologi yang harus kita kumpulkan lusa, aku menemukan riset dari beberapa hewan albino," mereka mulai memperbincangkan tentang tugas kelompok mereka. Yoochun dan Changmin sudah duduk di samping Yunho, tidak ambil pusing. Sudah biasa melihat banyak wanita mendekati Yunho.

Drrtt...

Ponsel disaku Yunho bergetar. Dia mengeluarkannya dan menatap kesal nama yang terpampang.

_Jaejoongie calling_

Ia masih kesal jika ingat kemarin Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Buru-buru dia menyodorkan ponselnya ke Yoochun, "Katakan kepada Jaejoongie aku sedang kencan," ucap Yunho dengan nada sebal.

Yoochun menatap layar ponsel Yunho sebelum tertawa pelan. Jaejoong adalah _subae_ mereka, sekaligus kekasih Yunho, bagaimana dia tidak kenal? Menurutnya hubungan YunJae lucu sekali. Mereka terpaut 2 tahun. Yunho yang kekanak-kanakanakan dan Jaejoong dewasa.

"Di loudspeaker, Chun," Yunho menopang dagunya. Penasaran dengan reaksi Jaejoong.

Yoochun segera menjawab telefon Jaejoong.

"Yeobseo_? Yun, maaf kemarin aku ada test dan konsultasi dengan dosen, setelah itu langsung part time. Baterai ponselku habis. Maaf sekali aku tidak menghubungimu. Ngomong-ngomong besok hari Sabtu aku akan mengunjungimu di Busan,"_ cerocos Jaejoong.

Yoochun menahan tawa. Sedangkan Yunho malah senyum-senyum kecil.

"_Hyung_, ini Yoochun. Yunhonya tidak ada..."

Hening sejenak. "_MWO_? Sungguh? Yunho mana?"

Yoochun berdeham. Berusaha konsentrasi, "Yunho pergi kencan."

"_MWOYA_?!" pekik Jaejoong keras. Yunho sudah membekap mulutnya menahan tawa. _Aigo_, Jaejoongnya yang _possesive_ ini lucuuuu sekali, "Dengan siapa?! Haish, manusia itu. Kucekik dia saat aku sampai di Busan," gerutu Jaejoong.

Yoochun melirik EunJung dan mengedipkan matanya, "Kalau tidak salah dengan adik kelas. Tadi sewaktu bel, Yunho pergi begitu saja meninggalkan barang-barangnya."

Jaejoong mengerang, "Siapa namanya?! Yang jelas, dong!"

Dia Cemburu! Yunho tertawa tanpa suara hingga puas.

"Mollayo, hyung... Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau melanjutkan makanku."

Di sisi lain, EunJung yang tampaknya sudah mengerti maksud pembicaraan YunYooMin dengan iseng menatap ponsel Yunho dan sang pemilik, "Yunho-oppa. Ayo cepaat~" ucapnya dengan nada genit.

Dan Yoochun segera mematikan sambungan telefon dengan Jaejoong. Seketika mereka berempat tertawa cekikikan. EunJung yang penasaran dengan siapa itu Jaejoong mulai bertanya-tanya, dan dia tersenyum sumringah mengetahui bahwa itu adalah kekasih Yunho. Fujoshi, _eoh_?

Yunho menopang dagunya dan tersenyum melihat wallpaper ponselnya yang bergambar dirinya dan Jaejoong menjulurkan lidah. Sabtu nanti saat ke Busan, Jaejoong pasti akan marah-marah~

.

.

* * *

.

.

Walaupun matahari sudah mulai naik, Yunho tampak masih nyaman di atas ranjangnya. Hari ini hari Sabtu! Tidak ada kegiatan belajar yang membuatnya merasa bebas. Dia mengeliyat kecil dan memeluk Chang-chang. Sinar matahari yang mengintip dari sela-sela tirai hijau muda Yunho sama sekali tidak menggangunya.

"Bagun, bodoh."

Telinga Yunho menangkap desisan tajam dari arah sampingnya. Buru-buru dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan.

'**KIM JAEJOONG!'**

_DUAK_

Tendangan Jaejoong mendarat di pantat Yunho dan membuat pria itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Walaupun Jaejoong _unyu-unyu_, suka memasak ataupun melakukan pekerjaan rumah lainnya, jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan pria itu! Jika Jaejoong serius, Yunho bisa dengan mudah kalah. Lihat saja otot lengannya yang besar itu. Me-nge-ri-kan!

Yunho merintih sakit. Pinggangnya serasa mau copot. Apa Jaejoong tidak berifkir dulu sebelum menendangnya? "_Appo_," rintih Yunho manja sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

Namun _aegyo_ Yunho tidak mempan untuk Jaejoong sekarang. Pria itu menatap tajam Yunho sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Masih ingat betapa dia kesal sekali dengan Yunho. Pria itu selingkuh di belakangnya, eh?! Padahal walaupun mereka LDR, Jaejoong selalu berusaha untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan pria atau wanita manapun! Dia menghargai Yunho sebagai kekasihnya.

"DASAR MESUM!" Jaejoong menendang kaki Yunho, "Berani-beraninya selingkuh di belakangku!" bentaknya kesal.

Yunho hanya bisa mengeluh sakit. Jaejoong serius menendangnya. Pria itu marah sekalii...

Segera Jaejoong berlutut dan memukul perut Yunho, "Padahal aku sudah setia! Tidak aneh-aneh selama di Seoul, tapi kau!" Karena semakin kesal, Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk perut Yunho keras, "Kau selingkuh dengan wanita entah berantah!"

Frekuensi pukulan Jaejoong berkurang. Pria itu kesal sekaligus sedih. Tak lama, dia mulai menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, "Memangnya aku kurang apa?" Jaejoong mulai tersedu.

Sepertinya bercandamu keterlaluan, Jung. Jaejoong itu benar-benar sensitif. Yunho segera duduk dan menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Memaksa kedua tangan Jaejoong menyikir dari wajahnya dan melingkar di pinggang Yunho.

Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong agar tebenam di dadanya, "Aku hanya bercanda saat itu sayang," bisik Yunho lembut. Dia mulai mengecupi pelipis Jaejoong mesra. Kasihan juga melihat Jaejoong menangis karena keisengannya.

Tidak menjawab, Jaejoong memeluk Yunho semakin erat. Tangannya mencengkram singlet hitam Yunho.

"Waktu itu aku kesal kau tidak mengangkat telefonku," Yunho mengelus-elus punggung Jaejoong, "Besoknya aku mengajak Yoochun untuk mengerjaimu. Aku berada di samping Yoochun saat itu. Kau marah-marah melalui ponsel pun aku dengar," ucap Yunho ringan.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho, "Sungguh?" mudah ngambek namun mudah memaafkan. Uri Jaejoong manis sekali~

Yunho mengangguk gemas. Jaejoong 2 tahun di atasnya tapi terlihat manis sekali dengan hidung memerah—bekas menangis—dan menatapnya polos. Segera Yunho merunduk dan meraup bibir kekasihnya.

Menyedot kecil bibir atas Jaejoong sebelum di masukan ke dalam mulutnya untuk dilumat. Namun tak lama Jaejoong melepas ciuman mereka. Menciptakan benang saliva tipis di antara bibir mereka. Dan...

KRAUK

Jaejoong mengigit pundak Yunho keras.

"AA! _Appooo_! Chang-chaang... _eomma-_mu buaas!"

"Huh. Siapa suruh mengerjai Kim Jaejoong?!"

* * *

**END**

* * *

Ini iseng banget buatnya. Karena PR numpuk, jadinya pikiran kemana-mana.

Karena jarang membuat sweet romance seperti ini, aku merasa ini aneh sekali. Terlalu memaksa.

**Yasudahlah. Kritik, saran?**


End file.
